Unexpected Twist
by ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: A well known criminal shows up out of the blue and causes havoc for Horatio by taking two of his CSI's.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Twist**

**Chapter 1**

Roughly 10 weeks later, Zoë jolted awake early Friday morning in a cold sweat. Horatio woke feeling her jolt in the bed and looked over to her as she looked up at the ceiling as she rubbed her eyes, not realising she had woken Horatio.

"Everything okay beautiful?" Horatio questioned as he looked over at her.

"Yeah, sorry for waking you Horatio" she said as she looked over to him, running a hand through her hair. She quickly sat up and climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He sat, watching her walk into the bathroom.

'_Another bad dream, when will she have the peace she deserves?'_ He thought to himself as he kicked the duvet off and placed his feet on the cream carpet. He exhaled as he got up and slowly walked through to the bathroom. He walked in and saw Zoë splashing her face with cold water.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Horatio questioned as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her lower back.

"No Horatio, it was just a bad dream. Thank you though." She said looking at him with a sweet smile. She went and picked up a towel and walked back in to the bathroom as Horatio looked at her tenderly.

"Sorry handsome, good morning." She said with a small smile as she walked over to him and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Good morning beautiful." He said as he kissed her back and threaded a hand through her hair. She backed off and gave him a sweet smile.

"I'll see you in a moment." Horatio said with a smile as he walked out. She smiled as she watched him walk out and her eyes dropped to his ass. She grinned as she got in the shower. She was quickly out and getting dressed. Horatio walked in with the towel around his waist and got changed as she began to do her hair.

"I'll see you downstairs in a minute." Horatio said as he walked over to her, sorting his sleeves out.

"I'll see you in a moment." She said as they gave each other a quick kiss.

She smiled to herself as she straightened her hair. She picked up her straighteners when the familiar wave of dizziness and light headedness returned. She put the straighteners back down and sat on the edge of the bed with her head between her legs, controlling her breathing. She stood after feeling better and carried on with her routine, pushing the problem to the back of her mind.

They were quickly off to work, Horatio a little before Zoë. Zoë arrived just after Eric and saw him in the locker room.

"Hey, have you seen the hummer?" She questioned as she turned around to look at him.

"Yeah, I've already called it in and the tyres are going to be changed soon." Eric said looking at her sweetly.

"Does Horatio know?" She questioned as she sorted her shirt out.

"Yes, I mentioned it to him when I got in." Eric said as he looked back into his locker.

"Who'd slash the hummer's tyres? They're quite thick, it must have taken some force." She said as she closed her locker.

"Someone who doesn't like us too much" Eric said with a small chuckle as he turned around to look at her with a grin.

"Well, that narrows it down to about half of Miami." She said with a grin.

"You want to ride with me today as the hummer is out of action?" She asked casually as she leant against the locker.

"Sure, it's either that or Wolfe." Eric smiled.

"Well, I could think of worse things. But I think Walter is riding with Wolfe." She said with a small smile.

"Ahh, in that case, I'm with you." Eric said with a small smile and then looked down at the floor.

"What is with you two? You don't seem to get along too well. Why is that?" She questioned, referring to the relationship between Eric and Walter.

"I don't know, I just get the feeling that he doesn't like me too much. I don't have a clue why." Eric said looking back up at her.

"You sound like a teenage girl. Suck it up." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Thank you for your kind words." Eric grinned back at her. Zoë chuckled a little, they then walked out to be greeted by Horatio as he walked over to them.

"Zoë, Eric, do you know where Wolfe is?" Horatio questioned, looking around.

"No sorry H, he shouldn't be too long though." Eric said and then they heard the lift doors open.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Zoë grinned as she looked back to Horatio.

"We've got a call out, I take it you've heard of the hummer situation?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes, I have. Eric is riding with me." She said with a smile. Horatio nodded and looked down.

"We'll see you there H." Eric said, looking at him.

Horatio nodded and walked out after giving Zoë a quick smile.

"Why don't you ride with H? I can take the hummer." Eric said, feeling slightly bad. He didn't know that Zoë and Horatio were together again. He knew Horatio wanted Zoë to ride with him, he saw it in his eyes but didn't want to say anything more in case he stepped too far.

"Because we've already discussed it and I'm sure he's already there. I swear he hides a teleport machine somewhere." Zoë said as they turned around and began to walk out as Ryan rushed out of the locker room looking flushed.

"Hey, you okay?" Eric asked as they stopped and looked over at Ryan.

"Yes, I'm good. Just a busy morning, that's it." Ryan said as he smiled at Zoë.

"Wake up in someone else's bed?" She questioned cheekily.

"No, I woke up in my own bed thank you very much." Ryan said with a grin, knowing she was messing with him.

"Where's Walter?" Ryan questioned as he looked away from Zoë.

"I think he's in there talking to Valera." Eric said softly.

"We'll see you there pretty boy." She said with a smile.

"Are you two riding together?" He questioned.

"Yes." Zoë said sweetly looking at him; she didn't pick up on the slight jealousy in his voice and expression.

"The tyres were slashed on the hummer I usually take." Eric added, picking up on his jealousy. Ryan nodded.

"See you there." She said with a smile as they turned around and walked out while Ryan collected Walter. They quickly headed out and to the scene.

Zoë and Eric hopped out of the hummer and into the apartment. They were immediately greeted by the distinct smell of rotting flesh.

"What a lovely way to start the morning." Zoë said as she grinned at Eric.

"Tell me about it." Eric said with a smile.

They walked through to the living room to find Horatio stood by Alexx looking down at the body.

"What have we got, H?" Eric asked as he walked over to Horatio. Zoë stopped and looked around.

Horatio glanced back at her and she gave him a small smile as she slowly approached.

She looked down at the body and swallowed. '_Good God, that's putrid. How do neighbours not notice?'_ She thought to herself as she pressed her lips into a hard line, feeling slightly nauseous. '_I don't usually feel sick at the sight of that… then again, I don't really tend to bloaters…'_ Zoë thought to herself as she studied the enlarged body.

"We have a bloater, been here a few days with the heating on full." Alexx said looking up at Eric.

Alexx looked over at Zoë, wondering if Horatio had managed to talk with her yet. Zoë turned around and walked out to look through the house.

Alexx looked up at Horatio and gave him a slightly concerned look. '_She didn't even say a word, that's definitely not right.'_ Alexx thought to herself.

"Let me know if you find anything Alexx. Eric, you take care of this room." Horatio said as he flicked his jacket back and dropped his hands from his hips as he walked out to find Zoë.

"Sweetheart, is everything okay?" Horatio questioned as he walked into the utility room where Zoë had gone to look.

"Sweetheart?" Horatio asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder, not getting any response from her. Zoë turned round and looked at him with a sweet smile. '_You need to remember to make sure she looks at you, how can I keep forgetting this? How can she still be suffering from the after effects of the coma and poison?'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Everything okay?" He questioned.

"Yes, everything's good." She said with a smile and then saw a used condom on the top of the washing machine. Horatio looked round to it as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ryan can deal with that. Why on Earth is that in here?" She questioned as she photographed it.

"My guess is that someone was experimenting. I hear the washing machine is a good place to enjoy each other's company…" Horatio said huskily, looking back round to her, giving her a boyish grin and a wink, hoping to get a laugh from her, he knew that if she laughed, she was okay, if she didn't he'd know something was up.

She looked at him as a wide grin appeared across her face and she tried to stifle a laugh.

"That's naughty." She said with a grin as she began to walk out with Horatio following closely with a grin of his own.

Ryan walked over to Zoë and Horatio as they both had the guiltiest grins plastered across their faces. He looked at them both peculiarly. '_I'm not sure I even want to know what they're grinning about.'_ He thought to himself as he raised his eyebrows.

"There's something in there for you pretty boy, I've already photographed it." She said as she walked passed him and brushed her hand across his shoulder as she walked past him. Horatio looked down at the floor and grinned as he played with his sunglasses. He quickly moved off as Ryan laid his eyes on him.

Horatio followed her through to the dining room where Walter was crouching on the floor.

Ryan walked into the utility room and looked around before his eyes fell to the condom on the washing machine. He sighed and raised his eyebrows as a small smile appeared across his face. '_Zoë…'_ He said in his head as he began to shake his head. '_Nope, this is a job for Walter.'_ Ryan said as he quickly walked back out and into the dining room.

"Walter, are you free?" Ryan questioned as he leant against the doorframe and Zoë looked up at him with a grin.

"Yes, why?" Walter asked, standing up and turning around to him.

"Can you process the utility room please? I'm swamped in the living room…" Ryan said with a small smile as Zoë let out a small involuntary laugh. She quickly turned around and acted like she was doing something else as Horatio's grin grew, hearing her laugh again.

"Erm, sure?" Walter said, unsure of what he was getting himself into.

"Thanks." Ryan said with a smile as he walked into the dining room as Walter walked out with his kit.

"That was nasty." Zoë said as she turned around.

"I was only passing the job on, like you did." Ryan grinned.

"Wolfe!" They all heard Walter call unenthusiastically.

"You're not busy at all, are you?" Walter called loudly. Zoë couldn't help but laugh again. Horatio quickly walked out and into the living room, knowing that he was letting his feelings for her get in the way of the job as he found himself losing himself in her laugh.

"Well, I am. But I thought you'd suit the job better." Ryan said as Zoë collected some more evidence with a smile.

"Thanks." Walter called as Zoë stood up with a smile and looked over to Ryan. Ryan turned around to look at her wide grin.

"You got this room?" He questioned.

"Yep" she said with a smile, Ryan then walked out after giving her a smile. He walked through to the study and began to collect anything that needed it there.

Alexx quickly got the body out and not long after, Horatio went through to the dining room to Zoë.

"I'll see you later beautiful." He said quietly as he gave her a smile.

"I'll see you later." She said as she gave him a sweet smile. They quickly kissed and Horatio walked out with a smile as Zoë carried on processing.

Sometime later she went to find Eric.

"Hey, are you ready to leave?" She questioned as she smiled at him.

"Yep, give me one second." He said as he placed a few things in his kit. He got up and turned to her with a smile.

"See you later pretty boy." She said to Ryan with a smile as they walked past the study.

"See you later." He replied looking round to them.

"Bye Walter." She said with a smile as she walked past him too.

"See ya'" Walter replied as she looked up at them and then his eyes dropped to her ass as Eric and Zoë walked out. He smiled to himself and then got back to what he was doing.

Zoë and Eric got in the hummer and drove off back to the lab.

Ryan and Walter finished processing soon after and got into the hummer and began to drive back.

They saw a silver hummer at the side of the road.

"That's Zoë's hummer isn't it?" Walter questioned, knowing the number plate. Ryan pulled his phone and dialled for Horatio.

"H?"

"Yes Mr Wolfe." Horatio replied, hearing Ryan's concerned voice.

"Have Zoë and Delko returned?" Ryan asked as he began to slow down.

"No, aren't they back at the scene still?" Horatio questioned.

"They left around 35 minutes ago, we're on our way back and we've just found the hummer on the side of the road." Ryan said as he parked up behind it and quickly got out.

"Are they in the hummer?" Horatio asked as he walked out of his office.

"Hold on." Ryan said as Walter got out and both rushed round to the front doors.

"No, they're gone and Eric's gun is on the seat." Ryan said with his voice breaking.

"I'm on my way."

"Wait, H… there's a tranquiliser dart here?" Ryan said picking it up to look at it.

"Don't move from the scene, I'm on my way there now." Horatio said as he hung up and ran out to his hummer. His heart was already racing with all manner of things running through his head.

He pulled out his phone as he drove and dialled for Zoë but it went straight to answerphone. He then tried Eric.

"Eric?" Horatio questioned.

"No, it's Walter. We found Eric's phone tossed in the grass." Walter said as Horatio wildly drove.

"I'm nearly there." He said as he hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'_Why is Zoë always caught up in this?' _He asked himself as he ran a hand through his hair. '_Because of me, that's why. She's always going to be in danger because of me! This could be a trap, I don't care, Zoë needs me even if I have to play into their hands.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he pulled up and quickly jumped out.

"Have we got anything?" Horatio said as he rushed over to the driver's side to find Ryan bagging the tranquiliser dart.

"No." Ryan said standing up placing his hands on his hips as Horatio did the same.

"Any sign of struggle?" Horatio questioned as he peered into the hummer.

"No, but we found this dart in the foot well. Zoë was driving so she probably pulled it out." Ryan said to try and give Horatio some comfort, but it didn't comfort him at all. He remembered when she pulled the dart out of her neck the last time.

"We'll find them H." Ryan said seeing the panic in Horatio's eyes whilst the rest of him seemed to remain calm. He was far from calm inside.

"I've got some paint transfer on the back." Walter said looking around the side of the hummer at them. Horatio quickly walked over followed by Ryan.

"It's black." Walter said.

"Yes, we can see that Walter." Horatio said, feeling his stress levels elevate. Ryan looked back on the road.

"It looks like she put the brakes on hard." Ryan said walking over to the tyre marks on the road.

"It could be because the car pulled out in front of her." Walter said as he walked over and photographed the tyre marks.

"Or because she wanted to give us something to go on." Ryan said looking back over to Horatio.

"Have you found her phone?" Horatio asked, looking over at Ryan.

"No, it's no-where to be found." Ryan said walking over to him.

"Did you check her handbag?" Horatio questioned.

"No" Ryan said realising he didn't.

"Then you haven't properly looked." Horatio said, annoyed as he opened the back door of the hummer and pulled her handbag out. He quickly looked through it and placed it back on the seat as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Is it not in there?" Ryan asked, seeing Horatio grow more stressed.

"No" Horatio said placing his hands back on his hips.

"What if she had it in her bra again? It could be on her." Ryan said remembering that she sometimes kept her phone there.

"Track it." Horatio said as he walked over to his hummer and tried to phone her phone again.

It went straight to answerphone and his phone then beeped with a text message.

'_Time is running out, you need to find them quickly and efficiently before it's too late. The last two people on this Earth that you love are in danger and I'm watching it all. She needs you Caine, and he needs your protection from her. When you track them, take your closest companion. She's going to need him. Go alone or it'll turn out a bloodbath. Don't waste time.'_ Horatio's eyes widened when he read the text again.

"Mr Wolfe, give me an address!" Horatio said as he walked over to him as he stood at the AV hummer.

"I'm doing it H." He said stressed himself. An address popped up from where Zoë's phone was.

"We're going alone. Walter, get back to the lab and have this hummer picked up." Horatio said as he walked round to his hummer.

"But sir–" Walter began.

"Just do it Walter." He said as he jumped into his hummer with Ryan jumping in the other side.

"Why aren't we calling for back up?" Ryan questioned as Horatio quickly pulled off and handed Ryan his phone. Ryan quickly read the message.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" Ryan questioned handing it back to him.

"It could be anyone, it's not Ratner's writing pattern, but I can't be sure." Horatio said as he put his sirens on to get through the traffic quickly.

"Where is this address anyway?" Ryan questioned, checking his gun out and making sure he had sufficient rounds.

"It's an old abandoned hotel." Horatio said as he quickly turned a corner.

"What if we're playing right in to their hands?" Ryan questioned fearing that this was all a set up.

"We are, but I cannot see her get hurt again. If you don't want to come along that's fine." Horatio said forcefully, pulling his sunglasses off.

"No, I'm coming along. I think we just need to be aware." Ryan said looking over to Horatio as he held on to the handle above the door.

They quickly pull up outside the hotel and get out, scanning the area with their eyes with their guns at the ready.

"Mr Wolfe, stay close." Horatio said as they edged their way into the entrance.

"Zoë, Eric!" Horatio yelled in hope of hearing a response.

"Zoë! Delko?!" Ryan shouted as they went through to the hall.

"That's Zoë's phone." Ryan said as Horatio bent down and picked it up, looking at it. He placed it in his pocket and held his gun up, looking around, both of them on high alert. They saw a gaping hole in the floor around 25 yards in front of them.

They quickly approached it, looking around. "Zoë! Eric?" Horatio yelled, hearing his voice echo around the large room.

They peered down the hole and saw both Zoë and Eric lying on the floor on the floor below. "Zoë! Eric!" Both Ryan and Horatio yelled and got no response from them.

"The stairs Mr Wolfe" Horatio said as he quickly made his way over to them.

They quickly ran down the stairs and out onto the floor below. They made their way out into the hall and looked around, keeping an eye on Zoë and Eric through the corner of their eyes. They saw a gun lying on Zoë's stomach and it confused the both of them.

"Caine! How nice of you to join us!" A booming voice was heard. They looked around and saw an average height man standing at the side of the room by an exit. He wore a light suit as he clasped his hands in front of him. Both Ryan and Horatio aimed at him with their guns.

"Ron Saris" Horatio growled.

"Wolfe… there we go, the greetings are out the way. It's always the hardest part of the conversation, don't you think?" He grinned.

Horatio kept his eyes on Ron as Ryan looked around, for anything suspicious. Horatio saw Zoë move a little as she let out a moan.

"What have you done to them?" Horatio asked as both of them began to walk over to Zoë and Eric after Ryan quietly told Horatio that he didn't think that there was anyone else there.

"You're going to find out pretty soon." Ron sneered as he tried to make an exit. Horatio fired his weapon at him but missed as he was off put by Zoë moving again.

"Zoë! Eric!" Horatio yelled as they began to make their way over to them. They saw Zoë lift her head and look over at them. She quickly sat up and picked up the gun as it fell between her legs.

"Zoë sweetheart, are you okay?" Horatio asked as he began to rush over to her.

"Back off!" She yelled as she picked up the gun.

"Zoë?" Both Ryan and Horatio called, seeing her raise the gun to aim at Horatio.

"Zoë, listen to me, it's Horatio." Horatio said calmly. They saw her swallow and slowly get up to her feet as she didn't take her eyes off the both of them.

"Stay back!" She warned as the both of them took another step closer. They quickly looked over at Eric and saw him slowly breathing.

"Zoë, put the gun down." Horatio asked calmly.

"Zoë, listen to me, put the gun down sweetheart." Horatio said tenderly, seeing her tense and scared.

"Zoë, it's Ryan. Put the gun down for us." Ryan said seeing her agitated and jumpy. She looked over at Ryan and moved the gun over to him. They tried to get closer again but she took a step back.

"Stay back! Please!" She cried.

"Zoë, listen to me. It's okay. It's Horatio, put the gun down sweetheart, you're okay." Horatio said softly. Zoë stumbled a little, finding it hard to keep her balance.

Eric shifted and let out a groan and Zoë turned to him and looked down, aiming the gun at him as she began to back off.

"Zoë!" Horatio yelled, realising what Ron meant by 'he needs your protection from her'. Horatio raised his gun with Ryan, seeing Zoë take aim at Eric. Both of their eyes widened as he saw her squeeze the trigger when Eric moved again. Their hearts skipped a beat as they had conflicts about what to do. Both of their fingers tightened on the trigger.

A gun shot resonated throughout the large hall and echoed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I realise that this may seem a little like the episode where Natalia has been drugged - but I have purposefully avoided watching that episode so my story is different (well, I hope so anyway). All I know is that Natalia is drugged and thinks her ex-husband is coming to get her, which I understand is similar to the events in my story but when I had the bare bones of this story in planning, I wasn't even aware of the episode as I had only reached the middle of season 8. Next chapter to come soon. **

**Chapter 3**

They saw the bullet hit the floor beside Eric, her aim was completely off and they exhaled with relief, but completely shocked that neither of them could fire their weapons to save Eric from her. For once they were happy that her aim was off along with her balance.

"Zoë!" Horatio said as he took a few more steps forward, holding his gun up to her. She turned and looked at him, taking aim back at him.

"Back off!" She yelled as she stumbled back.

'_What am I doing? I'm aiming at Zoë! I can't shoot her, I'd rather her shoot me than shoot her. Lower your weapon God damn it Horatio!'_ He thought to himself, he quickly lowered his weapon.

"Mr Wolfe, lower your weapon." Horatio said quietly, seeing him aim at Zoë.

"H–"

"Ryan, lower your weapon now." Horatio growled.

"Stay back, stay away from me." She warned as she took another step back.

They saw Eric move again and Horatio immediately took another step forward to keep her attention on him. '_What is going on?'_ He questioned as his heart raced.

'_I aimed my gun at her, what was I thinking?_'Horatio thought to himself, mortified.

_"_Zoë, sweetheart, listen to me, drop the gun_." _Horatio said loudly and clearly.

"Get away from me!" Zoë whimpered as tears began to fall from her eyes. Ryan took another step and she looked over at him and took another shot. Ryan sharply inhaled as he saw her fire the gun, waiting for the bullet to hit him.

Thankfully she missed again.

Neither of them could raise their gun to her again. They were both horrified that they had the first time around.

'_What else do I do? What do I do?'_ Horatio questioned himself, completely stuck for ideas.

"Zoë, please put the gun down." Horatio said as he took another step closer. She looked at him and fired the gun again. They both sharply inhaled, waiting for the bullet to hit Horatio but again, she missed as she stumbled.

_'I can't leave her, think Horatio. What can you do?! Before long she's going to hit one of us, just think!'_ Horatio thought to himself.

Horatio put his gun away and looked over at Ryan.

"Put your gun away. When I give you a nod, I want you to tackle her to the floor." Horatio said quietly, looking over at Ryan.

"H, she'll shoot you." Ryan said.

"We've got no choice Ryan. I'm certainly not going to shoot her and I don't think you can either." Horatio said lowly as he placed his hands on his hips and looked back up at Zoë while Ryan put his gun away.

Horatio began to side step to take her line of sight away from Ryan.

"Stay back, just stay back please!" She pleaded, watching him move to the side, aiming at him, ready to take another shot.

"Sweetheart, please put the gun down." Horatio asked softly, looking at her with a tilted head and holding a non-threatening stance.

He saw her take a stronger stance to hold her balance more, holding her aim a lot more central to Horatio.

"Stay back." She warned lowly.

"Sweetheart please don't, please lower the gun." Horatio said softly, seeing her eyes narrow on him. He watched her beginning to squeeze the trigger.

"I love you beautiful, I love you." Horatio said tenderly, knowing it was probably the last time he'd get to say it to her.

"Horatio?" She questioned looking around.

"Yes sweetheart, it's Horatio." He said loudly and clearly, hoping that she'd recognise him.

"Put the gun down beautiful." Horatio asked when she looked back to him, her eyes narrowing again.

He took another step, hoping that she'd recognise him.

"Stay back!" She yelled as she fired the weapon again, but stumbled, missing him once more.

He took a deep breath.

'_If this were anyone else, I would have shot them already. She's not going to hurt anyone else but me, I cannot shoot her.'_ Horatio thought again.

Horatio began to side step again, until she had her side to Ryan.

Horatio quickly gave Ryan a nod and Ryan began to charge at her quickly so she didn't have the time to react. She looked over at him when she heard his fast footsteps and had no time to react.

Ryan wrapped his arms around her waist as he pushed her to the floor as the gun fell out of her hand.

She immediately began to fight back but Ryan took a hold of both her arms as Horatio rushed over to them as Ryan sat on her pelvis, holding her arms to her chest.

"Get off me! Get off me, Dad!" She yelled as Horatio fell to his knees by her head.

"Josh!" She screamed as tears fell from her eyes. She continued to fight against Ryan. Horatio looked over to Eric who was coming around and then looked down at Zoë, struggling beneath Ryan.

"Sweetheart, calm down. It's Horatio." He quickly radioed for an ambulance and back up.

"Sweetheart, calm down." Horatio said as he placed his hands either side of her head, trying to keep her still. He held her head still and brushed her temples as he tried to comfort her, noticing her pupils completely dilated.

"She's been drugged." Horatio said looking into her eyes.

"Get off me!" She shouted as she tried to struggle and ended up kneeing Ryan in the back.

"Zoë, calm down for me" Ryan said softly as he held her arms tighter.

Tears continued to fall from her eyes and roll down to Horatio's thumbs as his heart broke.

"Dad! Get off me! Mum! Josh! Josh where are you?" She yelled out, trying to push Ryan off.

He had no idea of her childhood, only Horatio was the one she'd let in. Ryan swallowed, realising.

She tried to struggle out of Horatio's grip but he held her steady.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. It's Horatio and Ryan." Horatio said softly.

"Get off me you monster!" She screamed as she pushed up and managed to loosen Ryan's grip on her arms and break from Horatio's grip.

"Horatio!" She screamed out as she pulled her right hand from Ryan's grip and rapidly pulled Ryan's gun from his holster. His eyes widened, realising she could very easily shoot him and he wouldn't have the time to get off her.

Ryan tried to take a grip of her right arm but she kneed him in the back again. She brought the gun up to her neck as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Zoë beautiful, don't do that, please. Put the gun down." Horatio said loudly and clearly as he took hold of her wrist.

"Get off me!" She yelled as her finger tightened on the trigger. Both Horatio's and Ryan's heart simply couldn't become anymore erratic. He placed his right hand on her forehead as his left held her wrist.

"Beautiful, put the gun down." Horatio said as she tried to push Ryan off again.

"I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed with venom as Horatio watched her finger squeeze the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Their hearts skipped a beat as they watched it happening in front of them. Horatio let go of her wrist and stuck his finger behind the trigger, preventing it from firing.

"Get off me" she raised her voice as she once again kneed Ryan in the back as he straddled her hips.

Horatio quickly pulled the gun out of her grip as Ryan took hold of her wrist again and held her arm against her chest.

Horatio took hold of the sides of her face and looked down at her as she scrunched her eyes closed.

"Horatio! Horatio!" She yelled out for him.

"I'm right here sweetheart. I'm right here." Horatio said calmly.

"Horatio, we need that ambulance here." Ryan said looking at the floor beside her head.

"I think I pushed her too hard." Ryan said, feeling guilty.

"What?" Horatio questioned glancing up at him.

"She's got a head wound." Ryan said. '_She's only small, I shouldn't have pushed her so hard! What were you thinking?'_ Ryan questioned, shaking his head.

Horatio noticed the small blood pool that was forming under her head.

"Get off me!" She yelled again, beginning to lose her strength.

"I'm sorry Zoë, I really am." Ryan said, he hated to restrain her.

"Horatio… where are you?" She cried as more tears fell.

"I'm right here beautiful." Horatio said calmly, looking down at her, brushing her temples.

"I'm right here, I'm not leaving you." Horatio said softly as she continued to struggle.

"Ryan, Horatio!" She pleaded, calling out for them. Both of them had lumps in their throats.

"We're right here sweetheart. Try and calm down. Long deep breaths" Horatio said warmly with a calm tone.

She opened her eyes and tried to look around. "Horatio?" She questioned as she tried to turn her head.

"Everything's going to be okay sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"Horatio!" She called loudly as she tried to struggle against Ryan again.

"I'm right here beautiful. Listen to my voice." Horatio pleaded, just hoping that he can get through to her before she hurts herself further.

They exhaled; relieved when they heard the sirens of the ambulances get closer.

"Horatio!" She cried again in desperation. She kneed Ryan in the back hard and he leant forwards as he gasped.

"Mr Wolfe, are you okay?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine. She's just strong." Ryan said as he exhaled and tried to slide down further onto her thighs so she couldn't knee him any longer.

They heard Eric groan and Horatio quickly got up and rushed over to him.

"Eric, it's okay. Stay calm for me, you're alright." Horatio said softly as he placed a hand on his chest. He looked at Eric's pupils. "He's been drugged too." Horatio called loudly.

Zoë began to struggle more now that Horatio had let go of her head.

"H, I need you here." Ryan said as he watched Zoë hit her head against the floor, hard.

"Get off me! Get off me now!" She screamed.

"Get away! Get off! Get off, Dad!" She screamed as she smashed her head against the ground again, trying to fight Ryan off.

She continued to struggle, getting one of her arms loose from his grip again.

"H, I need you!" Ryan said as she took hold of his wrist and began to press on one of his pressure points. He gritted his teeth and let go of her other hand to pull her hand from his wrist. '_That was a mistake…'_ He thought as she had both arms free.

"H?" Ryan questioned, almost fearing what was coming next. She brought her right hand up and placed it on the left side of his neck and pushed him over to the side. He had no resistance against her. She rolled just as he fell and she pinned him to the floor.

"H!" Ryan yelled as he placed his hands on her ribs. Horatio looked up and saw Zoë going for his neck but he had to make sure Eric was okay as he lined up his airways and checked his eyes as well as his pulse.

Ryan managed to push Zoë high enough that she couldn't reach his neck and once she couldn't offer any resistance he rolled back over and immediately took hold of her wrists, pushing them against her chest so she couldn't get out of his grip at all.

"Stay calm Eric, you're doing really well." Horatio said as he quickly got up and rushed back over to Zoë, he placed his hands on the sides of her head again, seeing the blood puddle bigger and growing rapidly. Before that, he ran to collect all of the bullets and casings as well as the guns, he placed Ryan's back in his holster for him.

"Do not tell anyone about what's just happened. She never fired her weapon. Okay?"

Ryan swallowed and nodded, understanding.

"Zoë, listen to me sweetheart. It's okay." Horatio said.

"Lieutenant Caine?" He heard a voice.

"Yes, down here!" Horatio shouted when he heard the ambulance crew. He heard the footsteps of four people and looked up as he saw 4 paramedics run in.

"Both have been drugged, his name is Eric Delko, he's been vastly unresponsive for some time. This is Zoë Chambers, she's experienced hallucinations and is extremely agitated." Horatio said as two paramedics tended to Eric.

"We've got pinpoint pupils." They said to the paramedics who were kneeled beside Zoë.

"We have dilated pupils." They called back.

"Get off me!" Zoë shouted as she continued to struggle.

"There's no way we're getting her into hospital like this." The female paramedic said.

"Get off me, Dad, you monster!" She shouted as she tried to knee Ryan again but couldn't as one of the paramedics was holding her feet down.

"Any medical history?" The paramedic asked, checking her eyes and neck.

"She's got asthma, but otherwise healthy." Horatio said looking up at the paramedic.

"We're going to sedate her." The male paramedic said as he pulled out a needle and a bottle.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be okay." Horatio said as he brushed her temples.

"He's stable" the paramedics called who were tending to Eric.

"Can we get some help here please?" The male paramedic asked who was tending to Zoë. Another male paramedic came over while the other looked over Eric.

"Sir, I need you to let go of one of her arms." The paramedic said.

"Get off me! Get away!" She yelled as she struggled more.

"Zoë, sweetheart, calm down for me" Horatio said softly as Ryan let go of her right arm as the other paramedic took a firm hold of it so they could inject her with the sedative.

"It's okay sweetheart." Horatio said brushing her temples. Ryan immediately felt her weaken as she continued to struggle.

"It's okay beautiful." Horatio said quietly as he leaned in close to her. Her eyes began to close as the sedative took effect and she was out within the next few seconds.

"Okay, sir would you mind moving please?" The paramedic asked Horatio as Ryan got up off Zoë once she'd stopped moving. Horatio moved and stood next to Ryan as the other paramedic went back over to Eric.

Both of them swallowed as they looked down at Zoë as they began to intubate her and stem the bleeding from her head wound.

"Can you tell me what happened here?" The paramedic questioned.

"We found them here after they were both taken around an hour ago. Zoë came around with a gun placed on her stomach. She grew agitated when we tried to get close–" Ryan began.

"She was hallucinating, we tackled her to the floor which is when she sustained the head wound and we have restrained her since." Horatio said as police officers turned up and began scouting the decrepit hotel. Frank walked over to Horatio as Horatio turned to him.

"Frank, Ron Saris is behind this, he couldn't have gone far. I didn't hear any car after he left." Horatio said to him, often looking back over at Zoë. Frank nodded.

"How are they?" Frank questioned.

"They're okay Frank." Horatio said as he looked down at the floor as he put his hands on his hips.

"Okay H, keep me updated. I take it you're going to the hospital with them?" Frank questioned, studying Horatio's behaviour.

"Yes, keep me in the loop." Horatio said as he turned and walked back over to Zoë.

"How's she doing?" Horatio questioned as Ryan walked over to Eric.

"She's stable." The paramedic said tenderly as the other placed the spinal board on the floor beside her.

"What is that for?" Horatio questioned.

"As she was tackled to the floor, evidently with some force there's the chance that there's some damage to her neck and spine." The paramedic said softly. "It's nothing to worry about, it's just precautionary, it's also going to help us get her out." He assured Horatio as Ryan listened in with guilt boring a hole into his head. He ran a hand through his hair as he turned around and saw them rolling Zoë over onto the bright orange spinal board with a collar. He quickly looked back to Eric as they placed him on oxygen and checked his body over for any other visible injuries.

Horatio looked round but his attention was swiftly trained back in on the paramedics as they discussed amongst themselves.

"What's going on?" Horatio questioned, stepping closer, fiddling with his sunglasses.

"She may have some internal bleeding, we can't be sure. The hospital will confirm though." The female paramedic looked up at him as she placed the blocks either side of Zoë's head and strapped them in place as the male rhythmically pushed air down into her lungs via the bag and tube.

"Why isn't she breathing on her own?" Ryan questioned, fearing it was his doing.

"It's because she's been subject to an unknown drug, most likely a hallucinogen and sedative. It's nothing to worry about." The female paramedic said as she checked Zoë's pelvis for any breaks.

"Mr Wolfe, go with Eric and keep me updated." Horatio said as he saw two officers helping the two paramedics carry Eric out as he too was strapped to a spinal board, but without the collar or blocks.

"Keep me up dated too." Ryan said as he looked down at Zoë once again, swallowing.

"Mr Wolfe, you did what you had to do." Horatio said seeing Ryan's hesitation to leave. Ryan nodded and then quickly left, still feeling guilty. Ryan took a hold of the spinal board Eric was on to give them a hand.

"Lieutenant, do you mind giving us a hand?" The male paramedic asked.

"Of course" Horatio said as he stepped closer and knelt down, awaiting instructions.

"All you need to do is help carry the board, okay?" The female said looking back at him.

"I can't carry, we need another person." The male paramedic said.

"Frank, can you give us a hand please." Horatio called, looking back at the Texan on his phone. He quickly hung up and walked over to them.

"Just carry the board in slow movement okay?" The male paramedic said as he walked round to the right side and took a hold of the board in the middle while Horatio had a hold of the left hand side by her head and the female paramedic a hold on the end by her feet.

"Don't we need more people?" Frank questioned, looking to the male.

"No, she's not heavy, more people will only cause more stress." He said as he continued to force air into her lungs.

"On the count of 3, lift. 1…2...3" They all lifted steadily.

"Right, we're going to go out head first, okay." The male called as they turned and began to walk over to the stairs. Horatio let go of the board with one hand and placed his hand over her arm as it lay on the board.

"Is she going to be okay?" Frank questioned, seeing her pale face.

"There's a good chance that she'll recover well." The female paramedic said as they met with the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, head first, slowly. Don't rush." The male said as they began to climb the stairs steadily.

"Well done, now out to the ambulance." The male said as he quickly checked her pupils. They walked out to the ambulance and placed the spinal board on the bed.

"Thank you, Lieutenant and Detective." The female said with a smile.

"I'm coming with." Horatio said as he sat down beside Zoë once the male nodded at him.

"Frank, find Saris." Horatio ordered with hatred in his voice.

"Will do, H" Frank said with certainty. The female paramedic jumped in and began to undo Zoë's shirt as Horatio sat back and let them do their job.

"Are you a relative sir?" The female asked.

"We're in a relationship." Horatio said to her as she glanced back at Horatio. She nodded and got back to attaching the ECG pads and leads while the male continued to push air into her lungs. Horatio watched the rising and falling of her chest. The female promptly placed an IV line and placed the pulse-oximeter on her finger.

"We'll be at the hospital in about 7 minutes." The female said as she jumped out of the back doors and closed them.

Horatio heard her hop into the front seat and start the engine.

Horatio quickly messaged Frank for someone to pick up his hummer and then put his phone away as he took hold of Zoë's hand when they pulled away.

"She'll be fine, she's young and strong." The male assured Horatio.

"I know." Horatio said with a small smile. '_She's my fighter.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

He played with her fingers and the seriousness of the situation began to hit him. '_I had my gun pointed at her, how could I do such a thing?'_ He questioned, hating himself. '_I just hope she doesn't remember any of it.'_ He pleaded in his thoughts. He knew that if she found out that she had shot at all 3 of them, it would devastate her.

'_I hope Mr Wolfe keeps his mouth shut about all of this, she doesn't need any stress.'_ Horatio said thinking about it all, tightening his grip on her hand.

"How long have you two been together then?" The male asked, dragging Horatio from his thoughts.

"About 5 and a half months now." Horatio said with a small smile. The male smiled at him, seeing the love in Horatio's eyes as he looked down at her.

"She looks like a keeper." The male said softly.

"Oh she is." Horatio agreed with a small smile as he gripped her hand tighter.

The male paramedic quickly listened to her chest.

"What medication is she on for her asthma?" The male questioned as he placed the stethoscope back around his neck.

"Ventolin, Seretide and singulair." Horatio said softly, looking over at him.

"Singulair? Is that an inhaler or tablets?" The paramedic questioned.

"Tablets. She also takes antihistamines every now and then when her hay fever gives her some problems." Horatio said softly.

"Thank you." He said as he wrote these down.

"She is otherwise fit and healthy?" He questioned.

"Yes." Horatio confirmed. The male nodded and continued to write a few things down.

"When was the last time she's eaten?" The paramedic asked, seeing her blood glucose slightly high.

"She had coffee this morning around 6.10am and more than likely a couple of packets of crisps since then." Horatio said glancing up at him.

"A crisp lover? My wife is the same." He smiled as he wrote some notes down. Horatio smiled and looked back over at her slightly pale face.

"Definitely a crisp lover" Horatio grinned.

They smoothly arrived at the hospital and unloaded Zoë to the waiting doctors and nurses. Horatio gave Nathan a small smile and nod as he saw him appear from behind the ambulance door.

"Ryan phoned." Nathan said to Horatio and Horatio nodded as he followed Zoë out.

The paramedics updated Nathan and she was taken through to resus while Horatio was asked to wait in the waiting room.

5 minutes later the male paramedic popped his head around the door, he looked over to Horatio as Ryan looked up at him also.

"Just wanted to say I hope all goes well and I hope she's out of here swiftly." He said laying soft eyes on Horatio as Horatio looked up at him as he stood sideways.

"Thank you, we appreciate all you've done." Horatio said softly as he looked back down at his sunglasses with a small smile. The paramedic gave him a nod and a smile.

'_There should definitely be more people like him in this city.' _Horatio thought. '_My job would be so much easier that way.'_ Horatio exhaled and continued to look down at his sunglasses while he lost himself in thought. He knew Zoë was in good hands so his worry wasn't too bad.

"How was she?" Ryan questioned, looking at Horatio.

"She's okay. How was Eric?" Horatio questioned.

"He's okay, they think they just gave him a strong sedative, they didn't give him a hallucinogen. He doesn't have any other injuries." Ryan said with a small smile. Horatio nodded and looked back down at the floor.

They were disturbed from thought as Nathan walked in with a small smile.

"Good news, they're both stable. Eric is on his way up to my ward to sleep off the rest of the sedative. Zoë is going for a CT scan, she should be up on my ward within the next 20 minutes. If you both want to go up, you're more than welcome. Just ask a nurse to show you to Eric and they'll be more than willing to help." Nathan said softly.

"Why is she having a CT scan? Is she okay?" Ryan questioned, still feeling the guilt bore a hole in his head.

"The CT is to get a detailed look at what is going on inside. She's going to be sedated until the drug works its way out of her system. There's nothing to worry about, she'll be fine. I'll keep you updated." Nathan said with a smile and then gave them a nod as they both took the information in.

"H, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to use that much force. I expected at least a little resistance from her, but she just went with me." Ryan said looking at Horatio.

"Mr Wolfe, you did what you had to do. If you hadn't have done it, it could have ended up worse. Don't blame yourself. It's only precautionary anyway, she's probably fine." Horatio said with a reassuring expression. He tried to convince himself that she was going to be just fine. Ryan swallowed.

"Mr Wolfe, she's strong, she's not going to let a knock to the head do any harm. She's been through worse and come out of it." Horatio said, also convincing himself.

"I know H, thanks." Ryan said softly. Horatio nodded as Ryan got up. They both slowly walked up to the ward and were let into Eric's room.

Horatio stood by the window, looking out while Ryan leant against the wall.

40 minutes later Nathan walked in.

"Zoë's back from the CT, there's no lasting damage, just superficial wounds that will heal. There's no internal damage either." Nathan said with a smile, knowing that it would give them both some peace of mind.

"Can we see her?" Ryan asked quickly.

"Yes, if you'll follow me." Horatio looked over at Eric.

"He'll be fine Horatio, he's just sleeping." Nathan said softly, seeing the slight hesitance. Horatio nodded and followed them out and into Zoë's room.

"Why's she on the ventilator?" Horatio questioned, more worried now that he'd actually seen her.

"Because of the drugs, she was given LSD, that combined with the strong sedative has suppressed her ability to breathe on her own. It's nothing to worry about, she'll be off it within a few hours." Nathan said with a reassuring smile. They nodded and looked down at her. Horatio took a hold of her hand as he stepped forwards.

"Ryan, you don't need permission to touch her." Horatio said, feeling the hesitance and unease Ryan was giving off. He looked up at Ryan and gave him a reassuring expression.

Ryan nodded and dropped his hand to hers.

"I'm going to sit with Eric." Ryan said softly, satisfied that Zoë was okay and wanting to give Horatio some time with her. Horatio nodded and Ryan swiftly exited. Horatio pulled the chair over and sat in it as he pulled her gun out along with his.

"Lucky we both use the same guns, ay?" He asked as he took some rounds out of his gun and placed them in hers. '_Won't know the difference'_ he thought to himself as he placed his gun back in his holster and hers on the side.

Nathan entered the room with a slightly uneasy smile.

"She was doing so well keeping out of here." Nathan said softly looking down at her. Horatio flicked his eyebrows up quickly, agreeing with him.

"How has she been since I last saw her?" Nathan questioned.

"She's been good; she still can't tie things like shoe laces or her jogging bottoms. I've tried teaching her, but she just can't grasp it. It does stress her out every now and then, but she gets through it." Horatio said softly.

"I see. It's just something that may never come back to her. Has there been any lasting personality changes?" Nathan questioned looking down at Nathan.

"A few" Horatio said softly.

"Care to share?" Nathan questioned curiously.

Horatio took a deep breath to think about it. "She's very distant with Alexx at the moment, I've not had a chance to bring it up with her. But I've noticed that she can be quite reserved around others, it usually depends on what mood she's in. She hasn't had complete control over her emotions since, she does struggle at times but that's usually when she's under a lot of stress. She's also still having a few problems with people addressing her, whilst it's dramatically improved, there's still times where she won't answer because she doesn't know that people are talking to her. It's just the small things really, you know, the things you wouldn't usually notice. I can't say it's been easy for her because it hasn't. But she's getting through it all." Horatio said softly, taking a tight hold of her hand.

"Have you noticed anything else?" Nathan questioned.

"Not really, no." Horatio said softly, wondering why he'd asked.

"She's not been distant with you or Ryan?" Nathan questioned.

"No, she's been fine with us." Horatio said, looking at him, wanting answers for his questioning.

"Good." Nathan said softly before he looked down at her.

"Is there something wrong, Nathan?" Horatio questioned.

"No, nothing's wrong." He said, giving Horatio a smile. Horatio gave him a nod and looked back over at Zoë.

Ryan popped in a few times and before they knew it 3 hours had passed and Eric was beginning to wake.

Nathan notified Horatio. Horatio wanted to be there for him but hated to leave Zoë.

20 minutes later, Nathan brought Eric through in a wheelchair.

"Eric, how are you feeling?" Horatio questioned.

"A little tired, but otherwise good. Have you heard anything about Ron Saris? Wolfe filled me in." Eric asked as he looked over at Zoë.

"I've not heard anything yet, I will keep you updated. I'm glad you're okay." Horatio said softly.

"How is Zoë doing?" Eric asked, noticing she was on the ventilator.

"She's doing well, she should be waking up soon." Horatio said with a small smile. Eric nodded at him with a small smile.

"How are you doing H?" Eric asked, seeing the care and compassion in his eyes.

"I'm good thank you Eric." Horatio said softly as he looked down at the end of Zoë's bed.

Eric smiled, not knowing they were in the relationship again but knowing that Horatio still had feelings for her.

"Good." Eric said with a smile. Horatio looked back at Eric but his attention was quickly turned to Zoë as she began to gag on the tube and tried to lift her right hand.

"Zoë try and stay calm sweetheart." Horatio said as he pushed the chair back and stood up. Ryan disappeared to get Nathan while Horatio placed his hand on her forehead and brushed her fringe back.

Nathan quickly came in and pulled a pair of gloves from one of the boxes and immediately flattened the bed out.

"Okay sweet, I'm going to take the tube out okay. Try and relax for me." Nathan said loudly and clearly as he straightened her head out and then tenderly pulled the tube out of her mouth and encouraged her to breathe as all 3 men watched on.

She began to cough as she opened her eyes and looked up at Nathan.

"Horatio, Ryan give me a hand please." Nathan asked as Ryan quickly walked over.

"Just help me roll her over." Nathan said as Ryan took hold of her hip and thigh as Horatio took hold of her waist and shoulder and they rolled her onto her side as she continued to cough.

"It's okay sweet, you're doing really well. Just try and take some long deep breaths, okay?" Nathan said warmly. She continued to cough as Nathan pulled her hair back and began to stroke her cheek as Horatio began to delicately rub her side in an effort to comfort her.

She stopped coughing as she took some deep breaths as the 3 of them delicately rolled her back.

"Zoë can you hear me sweet?" Nathan called as he looked into her eyes with his pen torch.

"Mmm" she moaned as she nodded.

"My throat" she mumbled as she tried to swallow.

"I know sweet, it's going to feel a little weird and uncomfortable for a little while. Try not to worry about it." Nathan said softly as he snapped his gloves off and placed his hand on the top of her head. She moistened her lips as she nodded and tried to swallow again.

"I'm just going to put the bed up so you're not lying flat, okay?" Nathan asked softly and she nodded at him as she looked over at Horatio and blinked a few times.

"What happened this time?" She asked dryly as she tried to moisten her lips again.

"We'll fill you in when you're feeling better sweetheart." Horatio said softly. She slowly blinked and nodded at him, turning her head to look over at Ryan. She gave him a small smile as Nathan put the head of the bed up.

"What happened to you Eric?" She questioned quietly and dryly.

"We'll fill you in later." Eric said softly. She brought her hand up to her head to feel the bandage.

"You've had a knock to the head, it's going to hurt a little." Nathan said softly.

"Take me off the painkillers now." She said looking up at him, already knowing he had her on them.

"They're only mild painkillers; it's not going to do any harm." Nathan said softly.

"Well then, take me off them if they're mild." She said as she looked down to the end of the bed.

"If you wish." Nathan said as he unhooked the bag and replaced it with just saline.

"There you go, you should start to feel better soon." Nathan said softly.

"We're going to keep you under observation, but you should both be able to go within a couple of hours. Okay?" Nathan said softly. Zoë nodded as Eric gave him a smile.

"Thank you Nathan." Horatio said looking up to him with a small smile.

"Not a problem." He said as he walked over to Eric.

"You need some rest." Nathan said and Eric agreed.

"I'm going to go with Eric, okay? I'll see you a little later." Ryan said softly.

"See you later pretty boy." She said with a small smile. He gave her a smile and walked out after Eric.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio questioned as he took hold of her hand.

"A little tired and have a slight headache, but otherwise alright." She said looking over at him with soft, tired eyes.

"Good." Horatio said with a smile.

"How are you?" She questioned. As she pushed herself up a little more.

"I'm good." Horatio said with a smile.

"Could you pass me some water please?" She questioned.

"Of course beautiful" Horatio said with a smile as he poured her some water and handed her the glass.

"Thank you." She said, sounding a little better and less throaty. He gave her a smile.

"What happened then?" She questioned looking over to him.

"We'll discuss that later. For now, try and get some rest." Horatio said softly.

"Horatio… I want to know." She said looking at him.

"You also need some rest." Horatio said softly as he ran a hand through her hair. She exhaled with a smile and nodded at him.

"I'm going to make a phone call okay? You better be asleep by the time I get back." Horatio said with a smile as he got up. She gave him a smile and Horatio quickly placed a loving kiss on her forehead before he walked out. Zoë closed her eyes with a smile and began to rest.

Horatio phoned Frank and updated him and asked if they had found anything on Ron.

Frank said that they hadn't found anything on him.

Horatio walked back in after ending the conversation with Frank and smiled when he saw that she was actually asleep.

He walked over to the window, trying not to disturb her, he looked back at her often to watch her sleep. Horatio nipped out to see how Eric was doing to find him up and laughing with Ryan. He didn't stay long as he didn't want to leave Zoë for too long. He quickly found himself back in her room and sitting by her side as he rested his eyes.

Roughly an hour and a half later she began to whimper as she shifted in the bed, causing Horatio to stand up and run a hand through her hair. She woke up and looked up at him and brought her hand up to her face as she wearily rubbed it having been woken during a bad dream. She was glad Horatio had woken her. He gave her a small smile as he saw her relax into the bed. She gave him a smile as she pushed herself to sit up properly in the bed.

"Could I have some water please?" She asked dryly again. Horatio quickly passed her the water.

"Thank you handsome" she said with a smile as she gave it back to Horatio.

"Feeling any better?" He asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I feel less cloudy now." She said with a small smile. Horatio nodded and smiled.

"How long have I been here? Don't say days, please." She said looking up at him.

"No, not days, only a few hours" Horatio said with a smile. She nodded at him and sorted her shirt out. Nathan walked in and a smile developed across his face.

"Glad to see you more alert" Nathan said as he walked up to the other side of the bed. She gave him a smile and a nod.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked as he leant on the bed.

"Good, I've got a slight headache, but other than that I feel fine." She said with a smile.

"Excellent, I'm just going to give you a quick check over and you should be free to go." Nathan said with a smile.

"Go ahead." Zoë said with a small smile. Nathan gave her a slightly surprised smile and looked up at Horatio.

"He's fine to stay Nathan." Zoë said with a reassuring smile and Nathan nodded. Nathan started the check over and she was okay. Eric and Ryan walked in as Nathan was just taking the IV line out and letting her get off the bed.

"I just need to have a word with you, Zoë before I discharge you." Nathan said looking at her.

"Go on then." She said looking at him with a small smile.

"In private" Nathan insisted.

"Okay?" She said as she followed him out, giving the 3 of them a smile as she followed him into his office.

Before they knew it, Nathan and Zoë came back in. She gave them a reassuring smile and leant on the bed as Nathan went to get two wheelchairs.

He came back with two wheelchairs and Horatio wheeled Zoë out while Nathan wheeled Eric out.

Horatio had rung for a hummer to be dropped off so he could drive them back. Frank happily arranged it, glad to know that the both of them were okay.

Zoë got into the front passenger seat as Eric and Ryan both climbed into the back. They pulled off and Horatio dropped Eric off at his.

Horatio had noticed that she was playing with the hospital band but didn't bring it up as Ryan was still in the hummer, they both noticed that Zoë was a lot quieter than normal, again, indicating that something was wrong.

"There you go Mr Wolfe, thank you." Horatio said with a small smile, giving him a nod.

"See you both tomorrow." Ryan said and gave Horatio a nod as he pulled away from Ryan's.

"We're going to go back to the lab to pick up my car and we'll drive back to yours? Does that sound okay?" Horatio questioned. She looked up at him and nodded, giving him a small half-forced smile. She quickly looked back out of the passenger window.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Horatio questioned, seeing her grow more distressed.

"Nothing" she said looking back to him before quickly looking back out of the passenger window.

"Zoë, I know that's not true." Horatio said as he glanced over to her.

"I'm fine." Zoë said as she looked out of the window. Horatio decided not to press the matter anymore, or just yet anyway. They arrived at the lab and got into Horatio's car.

They were half-way home and she hadn't said much, but Horatio noticed that she had begun to tremble slightly.

"Sweetheart, you're shaking. What's wrong?" Horatio questioned as he looked over to her and took his right hand off the wheel to place it tenderly over her thigh.

"I'm fine, really." Zoë said as she glanced over to him. '_Pull yourself together!'_ She thought to herself.

"Zoë, talk to me." Horatio said, slightly worried by her reaction.

"I'm fine Horatio." She said looking over to him. She quickly looked back out the window as she felt herself about to burst into tears. '_You're worrying him for Christ's sake.'_ She thought to herself as she rubbed her face with her right hand.

Horatio withdrew his hand from her leg, sensing she needed some space and carried on driving them back. '_What's gotten into her? She was fine at the hospital. She's not remembered what happened has she?'_ Horatio questioned.

"I'm really sorry Horatio." She said briefly looking around to him.

"Sorry for what sweetheart?" He asked. '_I think she's remembered… this is going to tear her up. I know it is.' _ Horatio said softly. She didn't answer; she just looked back outside and took a deep breath.

They pulled up onto Zoë's drive and they got out after Zoë picked up her handbag and walked into Zoë's house.

"I'll be right back." She said as she disappeared upstairs after slinging her handbag on the side table.

Horatio instantly grew a lot more concerned as he heard her forcefully shut a door upstairs. '_Do I give her space?'_ He questioned as he stood in the hall, baffled.

He placed his keys on the side and took his shoes and jacket off before calmly walking up the stairs.

"Zoë sweetheart, talk to me." Horatio said as he knocked on the bathroom door. He heard her breathing heavily.

"I'm coming in beautiful." Horatio said as he opened the door to see her leaning over the sink, looking into the mirror. She glanced over to him and he saw her on the verge of tears.

She dried her face after splashing it with water and stood up to look at him.

"Sweetheart, talk to me." Horatio pleaded.

She brought a shaky hand up to her head as she pulled her fringe back and swallowed.

'_This isn't what she needs right now.'_ Horatio thought as he walked over to her.

"Come and sit down beautiful." He said as he took her other and placed a hand around her back.

He sat her on the bed and sat next to her as she continued to tremble. He saw the tears in her eyes. '_Oh God, she knows , she knows. Why can't she just be spared from this pain?' _Horatio questioned himself as he took hold of her hand.

"Sweetheart, it's okay." Horatio said as he threaded a hand through her hair and looked her in the eyes.

"Horatio, Nathan… I–" She began but stopped herself and swallowed as he felt her hand tremble as he held it tightly. '_Does she know? She can't know, she was out of it. I hope Nathan didn't say anything about it. No, he didn't know she fired the shots.'_ Horatio thought to himself, trying to work out what the problem was. She looked down and took a deep breath and stared at her shaky hands.

"Nathan... he… I–" She stopped herself as she took a deep breath as she. '_Did Nathan do something? He did have her on her own, I should have gone with her. If he's touched her I'll have him fired and behind bars.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Sweetheart, did Nathan do anything to you or touch you when you went out with him?" Horatio questioned. She looked up at him and inhaled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Did he touch you?!" Horatio questioned again, seeing her hesitate and shocked.

"Nothing's wrong–" She said shakily.

"There is, I–" He said, seeing a tear fall from her eye.

"Horatio, wait, just let me say this please. Nathan didn't touch me at all, Horatio, I don't know how you could think that." She said looking up at him, she swiped the tear from her cheek.

"Horatio, I'm pregnant, Nathan told me that I'm pregnant." She said looking at him, wanting to know his reaction. His mouth fell open. '_She's what?_' Horatio questioned himself.

"Sorry, did I just hear that correctly?" He questioned, thinking his mind had just made it up.

"I'm pregnant, Horatio." She said looking at his reaction and taking a hold of his thigh. She assessed his reaction for 30 seconds before breaking the silence.

"Are you okay?" She questioned.

"Er, yeah. Yes I'm okay, are you okay beautiful?" Horatio questioned, looking at her absolutely shocked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just in a state of shock at the moment, and by the looks of it you are too." She looked at him a little more.

"You… are you okay with this? You don't want me too–" She said, but cut herself off, not being able to say that dreaded word.

"No, no definitely not, don't even think about that beautiful. I'm just a little shocked; it's out of the blue." He said gripping her hand.

"So, you're happy?" She asked confused, having difficulty judging his expression.

"Yes, I'm happy, a little shocked. But I'm happy, you are, aren't you?" He questioned.

"Yes, I'm deliriously happy and still shocked." She said looking at him.

They looked at each other for a moment when a smile appeared across Horatio's face, she began to smile at him when she saw his smile.

"You're really pregnant?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes, I really am." She said with a brilliant smile. Horatio exhaled a small laugh with one of the biggest smiles he's ever given.

"I love you, beautiful." He said as he pulled her in for a loving hug.

"I love you too." She said as she hugged him back with a brilliant smile.

"So, you're really okay with this?" She questioned as they pulled from the hug.

"Yes, I really am, are you sure you are?" He questioned, fearing that she really wasn't.

"Absolutely, I'm over the moon!" She said. "I was just afraid of your reaction." She said looking at him, still trying to judge him.

"I'm shocked, but this is fantastic news Zoë!" Horatio said with a smile.

"I know, trust us to be the 2% that get pregnant on the pill." She said with a grin, he grinned back at her.

"Are you feeling up to going out for dinner?" Horatio questioned.

"Absolutely" Zoë said with a grin as they hugged again.

"I'll make a reservation." Horatio said as they broke from the hug.

"7 o'clock?" He questioned.

"Sounds fantastic" she said with a grin. She got up.

"It's why I've been putting on weight. I'm surprised you didn't comment on my fat ass." She said with a grin.

"You've not got a fat ass." Horatio said with a smile. She chuckled a little.

"I'm going to get a shower; I'll see you in a moment." She said with a grin. They kissed a little before Horatio let her go and she walked into the bathroom. Horatio also got a shower after he made the reservation. Zoë came out and changed and did her hair as Horatio changed. Horatio began to walk over to her as she looked round to him with a grin.

"Horatio, I can't believe we're pregnant!" She said as she almost ran at him like an excited child. She leapt up and wrapped her legs around his hips and ass as he caught her, grinning. Not having seen her so excited about something before.

"Woah, be careful of yourself." Horatio said as he held her up around his waist. She almost squealed before going in to passionately kiss him.

"We're going to be late…" Horatio said as he broke from the kiss. She couldn't help but grin at him more.

They went out and were seated at the restaurant.

"So beautiful, would you like to announce this?" Horatio asked softly taking her hand on the table.

"Not until the scan, please. The scan is in two weeks." She said still grinning at him.

"Of course sweetheart" Horatio said with a smile as the waiter placed their drinks down beside the both of them.

"Thank you." They both said to the waiter.

"Sweetheart, do you know what happened today?" Horatio asked, not wanting to break the happiness, but he needed to know if it had affected the baby.

"Nathan told me about it earlier, he said I was drugged but he also said that it had no effect on the baby." She said with a smile, squeezing his hand.

"Did you have a scan today? No, you had a CT scan, they can't do that if you're pregnant, can they?" He questioned, worrying about it.

"It wasn't a scan as such, they just quickly checked the baby when I was sedated. Yes, I had a CT scan, that's how they found out. But they put a lead apron over me when they did it to protect the baby. They thought I had internal bleeding as my abdomen felt harder than it should be, but it turns out it was the baby." She said with a smile, reassuring him.

"Don't worry handsome, we're good. I'm actually kind of glad that what happened today did happen, otherwise I wouldn't have known until I was a lot bigger…" Zoë said with a smile.

They finished dinner, tipped the waiter and arrived home, hand in hand.

They were quick to bed after the day they'd both had. Zoë snuggled up to Horatio as he wrapped his arm around her and took a hold of her hand with his other hand.

"So… if you don't mind me asking… why haven't you had children before?" Zoë questioned, looking up at him as he played with her hand.

"Well, Marisol and I were trying before she died." Horatio said softly as he caressed the soft skin on her waist.

"I'm so sorry Horatio." She said looking up to him with compassion in her eyes.

"How about you beautiful?" Horatio questioned with a small smile.

"When Mike and I were together, we had spoken about it, but I felt too young and I didn't feel ready for something like that." She said giving him a small smile.

"Are you sure you're ready now?" Horatio questioned.

"Most definitely" she said as she leant over him and placed a tender kiss on his lips. She broke the kiss and laid back down against Horatio.

"I couldn't believe it when Nathan told me." She said as she exhaled, thinking about it again. "He only knew because he had to check before I went for the CT, it's routine." Zoë said, not wanting Horatio to feel jealous or resentful towards Nathan as she knew men could be quite funny about other men knowing something like that before them.

"I was speechless, I couldn't even say that you were the father, he told me and I just… I couldn't' speak." She said with a small laugh as she exhaled. "I would have asked you to come in if I had any idea about what he wanted to talk to me about, I really would have." She said looking up at him.

"I know beautiful, it's okay." Horatio said as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I knew I was putting on weight, I was feeling slightly nauseous around the morning time and especially when around decomp. I don't know why I didn't pick up on it before." She said looking up at him. He just grinned at her, speechless himself.

"Good night handsome." She said as she placed another tender kiss on his lips.

"Good night beautiful." He said, kissing her back and holding her tighter. She quickly dropped off to sleep.

He felt the rhythmic flow of her breath over his chest and it made him smile as he continued to play with her fingers.

'_I can safely say, this has been one of the best evenings ever. She's going to be the mother of our child, I couldn't ask for anyone better.'_ He smiled to himself as he turned his head and placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

'_Of course she's going to have to take time off. Perhaps I can get her to take time off early? She doesn't need to work, she can't be around the danger any longer.'_ He thought to himself as his heart and stomach fluttered at the thought of her being pregnant. He looked down and watched her sleep for a little.

'_She's actually pregnant…'_ Horatio thought to himself, almost struggling to get his head around the idea of it. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at her.

2 weeks later they went straight from work to their scan to find out how far along she was. Zoë booked herself in and sat down next to Horatio in the waiting area, gripping Horatio's hand. They looked at each other, both excited and both nervous. Horatio was still trying to get his head around it.

Nathan walked past in a rush and didn't quite see them. Zoë looked up at him once she realised it was Nathan. Nathan took a double take and looked back at Horatio and Zoë when he caught a glimpse of Horatio's red hair out of the corner of his eye. He took a few steps back as his mouth opened and looked at the two of them.

"You… you… you're together?" Nathan questioned as he looked down at the both of them with a file in his hand.

"Yes, I would have told you the other week, but I was speechless." Zoë said looking up at him with a smile as she tightened her grip of Horatio's hand. He looked at her slightly open mouthed.

"You're the father?" Nathan questioned as he looked over at Horatio with a shocked expression.

"Yes" Horatio replied with a smile as he looked over at Zoë with love and compassion in his eyes.

"That's why you didn't leave her side when she was in?" Nathan questioned. '_I saw the signs, I saw his love and affection for her, why didn't I realise sooner?'_ Nathan thought to himself. Horatio nodded at Nathan with a shyer smile.

"How long have you been together?" Nathan questioned, curious.

"Since I was shot" Zoë said proudly. "I'm surprised you hadn't picked up on it sooner if I'm honest." Zoë said looking up at him with a smile.

"Well, I always thought that Horatio liked you, but I didn't think–" Nathan stopped himself before he put his foot in it. '_I thought she and Ryan… I was certain the baby was Ryan's.'_ Nathan thought to himself. '_I should have realised though, the way Horatio looks at her…' _Nathan thought as he looked down at her as she was about to speak.

"Okay Nathan…" Zoë said raising an eyebrow letting him know he should stop.

"But, you didn't seem to remember anything about it after you came out of your coma?" Nathan questioned.

"No, but I eventually got the memories back after I saw Horatio's place a few times." Zoë said a little shyly.

"Horatio, you should have told me. You needed to tell her as soon as she woke up, it's important to go back to exactly how things were before the incident." Nathan said looking to both of them.

"That's a long story, Nathan. We've discussed it and it's all fine. The main thing is that we're back together. If I'm honest, we were probably just as close when I got out of the hospital anyway. We just didn't ha–"

"Miss Chambers?" A female voice called and broke Zoë from her sentence and they looked over to her, she was calling them in. '_Oh thank God, I thought for a moment she was going to comment on our sex life. She was, wasn't she?'_ Horatio thought. Nathan knew what she was going to say and was happy that she was pulled from her sentence.

"Anyway, congratulations to you both and take care. Keep me updated." Nathan said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Nathan." She said as she stood and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you." Horatio said with a smile as he shook Nathan's hand. He quickly walked off and Horatio looked over to Zoë with raised eyebrows. She grinned at him and walked in, holding Horatio's hand.

He could tell she was very nervous, so gave her hand a quick reassuring squeeze.

"If you'd just hop on the bed and pull your shirt up please." The female said as Zoë did what she asked and Horatio took hold of her hand as he placed his other on her shoulder.

Horatio looked down at her stomach as the lady applied the gel and placed the ultrasound on her stomach.

"Sorry, I know it's cold." She said with a small smile as she looked back at the monitor.

'_I wonder how far she is? She does seem to be showing a little, I've noticed that over the past few weeks.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

'_I should have said something before, I saw her getting bigger. Why didn't I think?'_ Horatio questioned himself.

"Well, I can say that everything looks perfectly normal and the heartbeat is good." The lady said as she looked round to Zoë and Horatio with a smile.

"You're roughly 9 weeks gone." She added with a smile.

"9 weeks?" Zoë questioned, slightly alarmed.

"Yes, 9 weeks." The lady confirmed.

"But how? I had my period about 4 weeks ago." Zoë questioned tightening her grip on Horatio's hand, fearing that something had gone wrong somewhere.

"Were you on the pill?" She questioned.

"Yes" Zoë confirmed with a nod.

"It's not uncommon to experience some bleeding whilst on the pill with an unexpected pregnancy, it's nothing to worry about." She said calmly, reassuring Zoë.

"Would you like a print out?" She questioned, looking at Zoë and Horatio who both nodded.

"Are there any questions?" She asked and both Zoë and Horatio shook their heads as they looked down at the scan print out.

'_That's our baby…'_ They both thought as the lady turned the monitor off and quickly wiped the gel off Zoë's stomach.

"Thank you." Zoë said looking up at her. Horatio gave her a smile as she nodded at them both and handed them a card with the next scan date.

Zoë sat up and handed the print out to Horatio as she pulled her top back down and placed her jacket back on.

Zoë grinned at Horatio as he looked over at her tenderly. They quickly kissed and made their way out, arm in arm as Horatio placed the scan in his pocket with a smile.

"I can't believe I'm 9 weeks, no wonder why I'm so fat." She said looking up at him with a grin as she held on to his arm with her other hand.

"You're not fat, you can only see it because you're small anyway." Horatio said looking down at her, trying to give her some reassurance.

"Has anyone else noticed?" She questioned looking up at him.

"I don't think so sweetheart, Mr Wolfe would have said something to you, wouldn't he?" Horatio questioned.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right… but you didn't say anything. I just don't want people to know before we tell them." She said sweetly.

"I know beautiful, don't worry about it." Horatio said with a reassuring smile as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"You do know that I'm going to get really fat and probably become an emotional wreck, don't you? Actually, I've been pretty hormonal the past few weeks… actually I guess I've been pretty much an emotional wreck for some time…" She said, looking up at him with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, and I'm going to be there every step of the way." Horatio grinned as he placed his other hand over hers as she gripped his arm. She flashed him a brilliant smile.

"I'm so nervous about telling people, but I can't wait!" She said as they walked over to the car.

"Neither can I sweetheart, neither can I." Horatio said as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said as she hopped in and Horatio closed the door for her as he walked around the side of the car and hopped in himself.

"How are we going to announce this, Horatio? Most of them don't even know that we're back together." Zoë asked looking over to him as she strapped her seatbelt in.

"We can do it however you'd like." Horatio said with a smile as he clicked his seatbelt into place and looked up at her with a smile before pulling his sunglasses out of his pocket and pulling off.

"How about we tell them over dinner?" Zoë questioned, looking to him for his reaction and opinion.

"Sounds like a good idea." Horatio said with a smile as he glanced over to her.

They continued to talk all the way back to Zoë's and neither could wipe the smile off their face.

They got into Zoë's and she gave him more of a loving kiss as she placed her hands around his waist, looking up into his sparkling blue eyes, grinning.

"How do you think Mr Wolfe is going to take this news?" Horatio questioned, looking down at her affectionately.

"Well… why?" Zoë questioned, lowering her eyebrows, slightly confused.

"You know he has strong feelings for you, don't you?" Horatio questioned, not wanting to stress her in the slightest.

"Ryan? No he doesn't, we're just close friends. He cares about me, I care about him." Zoë said looking up at him sweetly. "He'll be happy for us." She added with a smile.

"Beautiful, he likes you a lot more than close friends." Horatio said softly as she withdrew her hands from his waist.

"What? How do you know that?" She questioned, confused, having been completely oblivious to his obvious attraction to her.

"Zoë, everyone knows he really likes you. It's hard not to know." Horatio said softly.

"Really? Since when?" She questioned, still not recalling any of the signs.

"Since he met you…" Horatio said cautiously, hoping it wouldn't upset her or drive them apart.

"Stop messing around with me…" She said raising an eyebrow, thinking he was just playing around.

"I'm not messing around with you." He said sincerely.

"How did I not know this? Why didn't you say anything sooner? I had no idea. Horatio, what do I do? Will this hurt him? It's not going to push him away from me, is it?" She questioned frantically, worried about their friendship. '_I've seen plenty of friendship's fall apart because of situations like this. I can't fall out with Ryan, I can't. What do I do?'_ She thought as thoughts flew in from no-where.

"Sweetheart, don't worry about it. He knows we're together, he's okay with that, I just think that perhaps it's best if you tell him first on his own before the dinner. It may be best if you tell him on your own too." Horatio said softly, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. Zoë nodded at him slowly and looked down, still questioning why she hadn't picked up on it before.

"Don't worry about it." Horatio assured her as he tenderly cupped her face and lifted it so she looked up at him. She gave him a smile and affectionately hugged him.

"Right, dinner?" Horatio asked with a smile.

"Yeah, thank you." She said with a smile.

"Chicken & leek pie with vegetables?" Horatio questioned.

"Sounds lovely" Zoë said with a smile.

"Excellent, go and have a relaxing bath or something while I cook." Horatio said softly as he ran a hand through her soft hair.

"You don't have to do all the cooking, I can help." Zoë said sweetly.

"I want to, go and relax." Horatio said with a loving smile.

"Hmm… is it just so I don't ruin the food?" She questioned.

"Not at all" Horatio said with a grin.

"Sure…" She said with a smile as she backed off with a smile.

"Take your time." Horatio said with a smile. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." She said as she backed off and walked down the hall and up the stairs.

'_I love the sound of her feet pat across the floor…'_ Horatio said, listening to her walk. He got straight on with preparing the food while Zoë ran a bath, knowing that she wouldn't be of any use in the kitchen. She relaxed while Horatio cooked. He pulled the printed scan out from his pocket and placed it on the fridge under a magnet. He had placed the pie in the oven as Zoë came down in her joggers and tank top.

"Look at how big I am already… just how big am I going to get?" She questioned with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, you look fine. Really, you're beautiful." Horatio assured her as he walked over to her and tied up the joggers.

"They still need tying up, see." Horatio said softly, hoping it would reassure her more so.

"Thank you Horatio." She said with a small chuckle. He pulled 2 glasses from the cupboard.

"Orange?" He questioned as he opened the fridge.

"Please." She said with a smile as she walked over to him. Horatio poured them both the orange juice and they went through to the living room while dinner cooked.

"Where shall we go for dinner tomorrow then?" Zoë questioned.

"Palme d'Or?" Horatio said with a smile as she huddled up to him. A wide grin appeared across her face.

"Are we going to reserve now or tomorrow when we know who can come?" Zoë questioned with a massive smile.

"I'll make the reservation a little later" Horatio said with a smile as he again kissed her forehead.

"6 seats?" She questioned as she flicked the TV on.

"7 seats" Horatio said softly.

"Why 7?" She questioned, looking back round to him.

"Well, there's the both of us, Mr Wolfe, Eric, Alexx, Walter and Frank." Horatio said with a small smile.

"Ah! Alexx! Sorry, I completely forgot." Zoë said softly looking down over at the coffee table.

"Is everything okay between you both, beautiful? You've seemed a little distant from her since you've been out of hospital." Horatio said softly as he began to play with her fingers.

"Yeah" Zoë said, uncertain herself.

"What's wrong, Zoe?" Horatio questioned.

"I don't know, I just feel like I don't know her." Zoë said looking back round to him with apologetic eyes.

"But you were both very close." Horatio said softly as he threaded a hand through her hair.

"I don't really remember ever talking to her though." Zoë said softly as she looked down, feeling bad because she knew Horatio was very good friends with her. "There just doesn't seem to be any common ground between us." She added, quickly looking up at Horatio.

"Are you sure it's nothing to do with the autopsy she started on you?" Horatio questioned, knowing that is what Alexx feared.

"What? No, no certainly not. If anything, I feel sorry for her having to do that, I want to apologise for putting her through that more than anything..." She said looking up at Horatio as she swallowed. "I think I just need to spend some time with her and try and get back those old memories." Zoë said softly as she looked down at his shirt. Horatio nodded in understanding.

She sat back against the sofa as she picked up her orange juice and sipped it.

"I'm going to get so fat and hormonal, are you sure you want to deal with that?" She questioned, wanting to be absolutely sure he was ready for it.

"Absolutely" Horatio said with a grin.

"Horatio, we're having a baby!" She said excitedly as she grinned, not able to contain her excitement and happiness. Horatio grinned and pulled her in as he placed his hand over hers around the glass and placed a very loving, slow kiss on her lips.

She broke from the kiss and smiled up at him, slightly shyly.

"You know we're going to have to discuss some time off for you, don't you?" Horatio questioned.

"I know, but that's not for a while off yet." She grinned.

"I want you to wear a bullet proof vest any time we go out to a crime scene." Horatio said cautiously, not wanting her to get stressed.

"Horatio, that's over the top…" She said looking at him.

"It may be over the top, but we're in the firing line and I don't want to chance anything." Horatio said softly, looking into her eyes.

"But it's going to make me look even fatter." She said, looking at him.

"You're going to wear a vest, Zoë." Horatio said a little more sternly. She exhaled and nodded, knowing it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Thank you." Horatio said with a smile, happy she didn't argue with him too much about it.

Before they knew it, their dinner was done and Horatio dished up and they ate. They weren't late going upstairs. Zoë changed for bed as Horatio took a quick shower and changed before climbing into bed.

"What are you thinking about?" Zoë questioned when she saw Horatio thinking as he climbed into the bed. He sat down and smiled at her as he pulled the duvet over his legs.

"I was just thinking about christening, if it's okay with you?" Horatio questioned.

"Of course" she said with a smile as she placed her hand over his.

"Are you sure?" Horatio questioned, knowing that she wasn't religious.

"Yes, I'm sure." Zoë said, reassuring him.

"What do you think about the idea of Godparents?" Horatio questioned.

"I was thinking, I mean… if you're okay with it obviously… that Ryan could be the Godfather?" Zoë questioned. "I mean, if you'd really like Eric to be the Godfather, then that's okay." Zoë said quickly.

"If you want Ryan to be the Godfather, then I'm happy with that." Horatio said softly with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Zoë questioned.

"I'm sure beautiful." Horatio said with a smile. "How about the Godmother?" He questioned, playing with her fingers again.

"Erm, I don't know. Do you have anyone in mind?" Zoë questioned looking up at him sweetly.

"I had Alexx in mind?" Horatio questioned. "Obviously, if you're not comfortable with that, we can decide another time." Horatio quickly added.

"No, I'm happy with that, I mean, you've known her a long time and are close with her. You said I was close with her… I just need to get that friendship back on track." Zoë said softly, giving him a smile. Horatio pulled her in closer and kissed the side of her head as she giggled a little as she looked down at her hand in Horatio's as he played with her fingers.

"I'm already so nervous about telling them all, I can't imagine what I'm going to be like tomorrow." Zoë said with a grin.

"Don't be nervous, it's going to all go smoothly." Horatio said with a smile. She nodded with a smile.

"Eric, Frank and Alexx don't even know we're back together do they?" Zoë questioned, looking up at him.

"I think Eric may have his suspicions, but he's not said anything so I can't be sure." Zoë nodded with a smile.

"Does Walter even know we were together in the first place?" Zoë questioned.

"I don't think he does." Horatio said softly. Zoë nodded again and snuggled back with him. They slid down into the bed and Zoë quickly fell asleep with her arm over Horatio's chest and her head on his pillow. He began to feel the smooth skin of her waist as he slowly fell asleep himself.

The next day they both woke and got ready for work before heading out. Before they went to work, they popped into the bank and opened a shared account and merged their current accounts. Horatio had then announced that he had arranged a table for them all at the Palme d'Or for 7.30pm, but didn't give them any idea about what the occasion was.

That morning, Zoë went down to autopsy and walked in gingerly, with a slightly shy expression.

"Zoë, what can I do for you honey?" Alexx asked with a kind smile, looking up at her.

"I just wanted to come and see you." Zoë said walking over to her with a small smile.

"Thank you honey, how are you doing?" Alexx asked softly, seeing the slight unease in Zoë's eyes.

"Good thank you, how are you?" Zoë asked as she glanced down at the body on the table in front of her.

"I'm good thank you baby. You're looking well." Alexx said with a smile.

"Thanks, well, I guess you've not seen much of me since I came out of hospital, I think I look a lot better now than I did then." Zoë said with a small smile. Alexx nodded with a smile.

"I wanted to say I'm really sorry for not… for not really talking to you." Zoë said softly as she looked down.

"Honey, you really don't have to be sorry." Alexx said softly, looking at her kindly.

"Alexx…" Zoë said softly, but stopped to think about what she was going to say.

"Yes baby." Alexx said with a smile, happy that Zoë was at least talking to her now. '_Horatio must have had a word with her.'_ She thought to herself.

"I just… since I came home from the hospital, I've not spoken to you, as you've noticed and I just want to say that it's nothing to do with you at all. I know you've spoken to Horatio about it and he asked if I blame you. I really don't blame you, not in the slightest. But I just don't really remember our friendship, Horatio said we were close but I don't remember it. It seems to be the only thing that I'm struggling to recall. I'm really sorry about it, I am. I've just had trouble connecting with you I guess." Zoë said as she looked down, feeling guilty.

A relieved smile appeared across Alexx's face, just to know that Zoë didn't blame her was a huge relief.

"That's okay honey, I understand." Alexx said softly. Zoë looked up at her with a small smile and she was thrown into an old conversation they had. She stood there and looked at Alexx as Alexx saw her mind wander, hoping that she was beginning to remember.

"Are you okay honey?" Alexx questioned, seeing Zoë lose herself to her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry Alexx" Zoë said as she came back to reality.

"We joked about Ryan's top once, didn't we?" Zoë asked, wanting to confirm the flashback.

"Yes baby, we did." Alexx said with a smile as a bigger smile developed across Zoë's face.

"And a conversation about how many pairs of sunglasses we own?" Zoë asked, the smile widening.

"Yes, that too" Alexx said with a smile, seeing Zoë begin to remember and become a lot more relaxed.

"You have just as many pairs as I have, don't you?" Zoë said, recalling a conversation they had.

"Mm-hmm" Alexx said with a wide smile.

"I'm so sorry Alexx, I had no idea that we used to be good friends, I'm really so sorry." Zoë said looking up at her, feeling guilty.

"Baby, don't be sorry. I understand, at least you're remembering now, ay?" Alexx said, seeing Zoë feel guilty about it all.

"How could I forget a whole friendship?" Zoë questioned, looking to Alexx for the answer.

"You went through a lot baby." Alexx said softly, laying kind eyes on Zoë.

"Yes, but to forget an entire friendship, how is that possible?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure honey, but I understand, I really do." Alexx said softly. '_She doesn't remember her relationship either, I wouldn't take it personally.'_ She thought to herself.

Zoë gave her a shy smile, slightly confused why she hadn't remembered being friends with Alexx, and just Alexx alone. But the memories were coming back, they just needed that spark since Zoë had barely had any contact with Alexx at all. Alexx snapped her gloves off and placed them on the table as she walked around to Zoë.

"Come here honey, it's okay, it really is." Alexx said still seeing the uncertainty in Zoë's eyes. Zoë gave her more of a smile as Alexx approached her with open arms. Zoë gently hugged her back, not getting too close as she didn't want Alexx to feel just how much weight she had put on.

"Thank you for understanding Alexx." Zoë said as they broke from the hug.

"Not a problem baby, I'm always here if you want to talk anything through okay?" She said with a smile as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I know, thank you." Zoë said with her full smile.

"I'll see you later." Zoë said as she backed off.

"I'll see you later baby." Alexx said as Zoë gave her a nod and turned to walk out. Zoë walked out with a smile across her face, happy to remember the friendship they once had.

Horatio walked through the doors just as Zoë walked out and smiled when he saw her smiling, he looked back and watched her walk away as his grin widened.

"Horatio" Alexx said with a smile.

"Alexx, everything okay?" Horatio questioned as he turned around to her and began to walk over, fiddling with his sunglasses.

"Everything is great. Thank you for talking with her, she's remembered some of the conversations we had. She just needed the push." Alexx said with a smile. She hadn't noticed the necklace around Zoë's neck though, if she had have been more observant, she would have realised that she and Horatio were back in the relationship.

"Not a problem." Horatio said as he looked down with a smile. "She did mention that she doesn't blame you, didn't she?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes honey, she did say that." Alexx said with a smile as she pulled on some more gloves.

"Good, and everything else is okay?" Horatio questioned, briefly looking up at her.

"Yes, everything is good. She's looking really well Horatio." Alexx said with a smile. Horatio smiled and nodded as he looked back down at the sunglasses.

"Let me know if you find anything on our vic." Horatio said glancing up at her then down to the body.

"Will do honey and thank you again." Alexx said as she walked around to the side of the table. Horatio gave her a nod and then swiftly made and exit.

Zoë saw Horatio walk through the lab and quickly made her way out of the lab where she was with Ryan and Eric.

"Horatio?" She questioned as she rushed after him, he slowed and turned around with raised eyebrows, laying gentle eyes on her.

"Could I speak with you please?" She questioned quietly as he nodded at her. They walked over to his office and Horatio shut the door after her.

"Is everything okay beautiful?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes, I was just going to tell Ryan… but I don't know how to or where to tell him. I've never done anything like this." Zoë said looking at him.

"Okay sweetheart, don't worry about it. You can use my office if you want; I'm not using it for the moment. Just break it to him lightly, sweetheart. I'd offer to talk to him with you, but I do think it's best if he hears it just from you." Horatio said as he placed a hand on her arm.

She nodded at him with a slightly nervous smile.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, I won't be far. If you want me, just pop your head out of the office and I'll come over." Horatio said softly. "Take a deep breath, I'm sure he'll be fine with it." Horatio assured her.

"Okay." She said trying to build up her confidence. She nodded at him and gave him a small smile.

She walked out and Horatio followed closely, parting when Zoë walked into the lab.

She walked over to Ryan confidently and gave him a small smile.

"Can I please talk to you?" She asked quietly as she stood close to him, not wanting to alert Eric or Walter.

"Certainly" Ryan said as Zoë quickly turned around and briskly walked out. Ryan snapped his gloves off and threw them away and promptly followed. He jogged to catch up and placed his hand on her lower back, seeing her tense.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ryan asked as she continued to walk. Horatio watched them and saw Zoë very nervous.

They walked up to Horatio's office and Zoë held the door open for him and quickly closed it after him.

"Can we use Horatio's office?" He questioned as Zoë turned around after making sure the door was shut properly.

"Yes." She said as she exhaled and began to slightly tremble again. She walked over to the window to try and compose herself.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ryan questioned, fearing something really was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong." She said looking up at him as she tried to compose herself. She took a deep breath and concentrated on calming herself down.

"Zoë, talk to me please" Ryan said as she looked up at him with her wide eyes.

"You know Horatio has asked everyone out for a meal, don't you?" She questioned, not knowing how else to start the conversation.

"Yes" Ryan said, looking intensely at her. She took another deep breath and felt her heart pounding against her chest.

"Well, there's a reason." She said looking up at him, then rolled her lips to spread the lip balm a little more.

"Okay?" Ryan asked, not having the slightest clue as to what she was going to say.

"I had to tell you before anyone else found out." She said looking up at him as she took another deep breath.

Ryan looked at her as he crossed his arms as he nodded, giving her the go ahead. She took another deep breath, still trembling slightly as she ran a hand through her hair.

"A couple of weeks ago… Horatio… Horatio and I–" she cut herself off by taking another deep breath and briefly looking over at the door to make sure it was still secure.

'_Oh God, they've not broken up, have they? He wouldn't arrange a meal if they had broken up, would he, you idiot Ryan.' _Ryan questioned in his head, seeing her slightly trembling form. '_Is she upset?' _Ryan asked himself, not knowing what emotion she was expressing.

'_How is he going to react? He's not going to hate me is he? What if he falls out with Horatio? I couldn't deal with that.'_ Zoë thought as her mind began to race.

"Ryan…" She said looking up at him as she searched his eyes. He exhaled, almost afraid of what she was going to say. '_He's going to hate me_.'She thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ryan, Horatio and I… we found out I'm pregnant." She said quickly as she immediately began to analyse his response.

His mouth dropped slightly as his eyebrows raised. '_Oh God, he hates me.'_ Zoë immediately thought.

Zoë's eyes darted around his face, seeing his shocked expression.

"You're… you're pregnant?" Ryan asked raising his eyebrows further. '_Did I just hear her correctly?'_ He thought to himself.

"Yes" Zoë confirmed.

"With Horatio?" Ryan questioned.

"Of course with Horatio" she almost snapped.

"Sorry, stupid question…" Ryan said looking at her intensely. He took a deep breath and absorbed the information.

"You… you don't hate us, do you?" Zoë asked, thinking irrationally.

"Of course I don't hate you, or Horatio." Ryan said as his shocked face turned more caring.

He watched the smile develop across her face, an involuntary smile began to appear upon his as he saw that she was very happy. Her smile only increased as she saw his smile grow.

"So, you're okay with it all?" She questioned, with a wide smile.

"Yes, of course I am. Congratulations Zoë!" Ryan said with a grin as he went in to hug her. She threw her arms around him as he delicately wrapped his around her. Zoë exhaled heavily against his chest with relief.

"How far gone are you?" Ryan questioned as they broke from the hug.

"9 weeks! It's why I've been putting on weight!" She said with a grin.

"9 weeks? You've not put on weight, Zoë." Ryan said looking down at her small body.

"Yes, 9 weeks, I couldn't believe it. Horatio couldn't either. I have, you just haven't noticed because I've been wearing baggier clothing and things that make you appear to be slimmer." She grinned wildly as she placed her hand on his arm.

"How did you not know?" Ryan asked curious.

"I had my period about 4 weeks ago, apparently that's not uncommon when people are on the pill. I just never put the weight and nausea together." She almost chuckled.

"I'm so happy you're okay with it." She exhaled with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" Ryan questioned.

"Because I got it into my head that you'd hate me as I had a feeling that you liked me. I didn't want to hurt you or anything." She said looking up at him, she didn't want to put Horatio in the middle of it so she left his name out of it.

"Oh Zoë, I care for you a great deal, but my main concern is that you're happy. Evidently, you're very happy, so I am too." Ryan said with a sweet smile, looking into both of her sparkling eyes.

"Thank you sweetie!" She said, almost feeling overwhelmed. She threw her arms around him again as he grinned and placed his around her again.

"Obviously, keep it quiet, everyone else finds out later." Zoë said softly as they broke from the hug.

"Of course" he smiled at her as he placed his hand on the side of her neck.

"Horatio knows you know, so you don't have to sneak around him." She said with a smile, he gave her a nod as he dropped his hand from her neck and into his pocket.

"Remember, mouth shut." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Of course" Ryan said as he nodded again. She grinned at him again.

"Back to work" she said with a smile as she turned around and began to walk out with Ryan following closely.

Horatio glanced up from the other room and saw the grin on Zoë's face and the smile on Ryan's. He stood up straight and looked down at the desk, placing a hand on his hip. He glanced up and Zoë flashed him a smile as she walked down the hall and into the other lab while he watched Ryan walk towards him. He opened the door and walked over to Horatio as Horatio looked down to the ground, with a small smile himself, seeing Ryan relaxed and happy.

"Congratulations, H." Ryan said with a smile as he held his hand out to shake Horatio's hand.

"Thank you Mr Wolfe." Horatio replied as he shook Ryan's hand. Ryan gave him a wink and a nod before walking back out again as if nothing had happened.

Horatio looked down and smiled.

Horatio and Zoë arrived early to the table and gradually they all arrived and took their seats. The waiter took their orders and disappeared. They all generated a casual conversation as they enjoyed each other's company. Before long, the waiter was back with the drinks and placed them on the table.

"So, H… what's the occasion, this is a very posh place." Eric asked as he looked over to Horatio with a grin. They all looked over to Horatio with smiles.

"There is a reason why I've arranged this…" Horatio said as he looked at them all with a smile, but stopped talking when he felt Zoë grab his hand under the table. He knew she was nervous, but she was doing a good job of hiding it. He quickly squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Horatio glanced over to Zoë with a big smile. Both Alexx and Eric realised she was wearing her necklace. '_They're back together!'_ Both Alexx and Eric thought to themselves as two wide grins appeared.

Horatio lifted Zoë's hand from under the table and placed their clasped hands on the table before everyone. Walter's mouth dropped slightly as he glanced over to Ryan who was smiling at them casually. A smile developed across Franks face when he saw how happy they were together.

"We're back together and have been since Horatio was taken to hospital after the electric shock." Zoë grinned as the words shot out of her mouth.

"We're all so happy for you both!" Eric said with a wide grin as he looked around the table and laid his eyes back on the both of them. Walter continued to look at the both of them, shocked.

"I needed a little push to get those memories back, but now they're back, I'm never letting go of them again." She said with a smile as she looked over at Horatio. Horatio smiled back at her as he began to play with her fingers.

"Wait, you two were together before?" Walter questioned, not understanding what they were talking about.

"Yes, sorry Walter, you weren't here when everything happened." Zoë said softly as she looked over to him.

"When what happened?" Walter asked, shocked.

"Long story short, I lost some of my memory after an incident, I didn't remember the relationship, not until I was nudged in the right direction." Zoë said with a small smile. She looked over to Horatio, uncertain if she should have shared it. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ah, I see, congratulations to you both." Walter smiled, understanding why both Eric and Ryan always pushed him away when he suggested that Ryan went for it.

"Thank you." Zoë said with a bigger smile. "But that's only part of our news." Zoë grinned as she gripped Horatio's hand again as she looked over at him.

'_They're getting married?'_ Eric questioned in his head as Alexx thought the same.

Horatio saw the nerves in her eyes as she continued to look at him for support.

"You" she mouthed, not being able to say it herself as the nerves had gotten the better of her. He gave her a reassuring smile, they then looked back around the table to see their waiting expressions.

"Zoë is pregnant." Horatio smiled as he gripped her hand tighter once more.

Ryan grinned at them while the rest of them gasped in shock.

"Congratulations!" they all said together. Alexx swiftly got up and walked around the table to give Zoë a hug and a kiss on the cheek, she then moved to Horatio and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations, the both of you." Alexx said with a smile and then promptly returned to her seat. They both grinned at her and nodded as Eric, Frank and Walter all got up and shook Horatio's hand as they congratulated him again, one after the other and gave Zoë a quick hug, congratulating her as well. Ryan then got up and gave Zoë a warm hug as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he shook Horatio's hand again. Zoë grinned at him as she held Horatio's hand again.

"Wait, Ryan… you knew?" Alexx questioned, looking at him. They turned their attention to him and he nodded.

"How did you keep your mouth shut?" Alexx asked with a smile and then took a sip of her drink.

"I'm slightly surprised as well." Zoë chuckled looking over to Alexx then to Ryan.

"I only found out this morning." Ryan said with a smile as he reached over and rubbed Zoë's arm.

"There's something else as well." Horatio said softly as he looked over to Zoë, wanting her to share the news.

"There's more?" Frank chuckled and Zoë looked over at him with a grin and a small chuckle. She looked over to Horatio briefly before looking back round to them all.

"We'd really love for Alexx and Ryan to be the Godparents." Zoë grinned, looking at the both of them. They all witnessed Ryan's jaw drop as Alexx covered her mouth. Alexx's eyes began to well as Horatio and Zoë looked over to her with smiles. Their grip on each other's hands tightened.

"Thank you both, thank you so much." Ryan said astounded. They gave him a smile as they looked back to Alexx for her response.

"Yes, I'd absolutely love that. Thank you both!" Alexx said as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Alexx, you're going to set me off in a minute!" Zoë said with a smile as she held her tears back.

Ryan pulled Zoë over to him delicately and they quickly hugged as they broke, Ryan held his hand out to Horatio as they both shook hands again, exchanging smiles.

Alexx quickly got up, drying her eyes as the rest of them grinned at her. She shakily walked round to Zoë and gave her a warm hug and did the same with Horatio. Alexx settled back into her seat, drying her eyes with a napkin.

"I'm speechless, thank you both!" She said with a grin.

"I'm only 9 weeks, but we had our first scan yesterday and everything looks good." Zoë said with a grin as she looked over at Horatio, overwhelmed.

"To Zoë and H" Eric toasted, Zoe and Horatio gave them all a smile as Zoë let go of Horatio's hand and prevented the tears from falling by quickly wiping her eyes. Horatio rubbed her back as he continued to smile.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." She said with a wide grin and Horatio took her hand again as she dropped it to her lap.

Their food quickly came and they chatted, thoroughly enjoying the company. Horatio paid the tab and tipped the waiter as he then got up and pulled Zoë's chair out as she got up. They walked outside, they all once again hugged Zoë and shook Horatio's hand. They thanked them both for the wonderful evening, Alexx and Ryan especially thankful, both taken back.

They parted their ways as Horatio and Zoë got into Horatio's car.

"I couldn't have asked for that to go any more smoothly!" She grinned as Horatio placed his seatbelt on.

"Neither could I." Horatio said as he looked over at her as she swiftly leaned in and pulled him over to her and placed a deep kiss on his lips.

The End

**Thank you all for reading, now I'm back in full swing at Uni posts will slow down and my regular posting days will probably be Wednesday's and weekends, sorry. The next story is No Escape.**


End file.
